New Life
by Chuunibyou
Summary: Kehidupan baru sepasang pengantin baru Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata. Berbagai tantangan yang harus dihadapi sebagai shinobi dan juga sebagai pengantin baru! Kumpulan one-shots tentang kehidupan baru yang ditempuh Naruto dan Hinata.


**New Life**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC**

 **Words Count : 5,805**

 **Ada yang masih ingat dengan** _ **request**_ **Kurama? XD**

* * *

"Hinata, kau duduk saja. Tak usah ikut membereskan koper, biar aku saja yang membereskannya!" ujar Naruto melihat kini Hinata juga tengah sibuk membereskan koper mereka.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya membereskan koper berisi barang bawaanku, kok!" Balas Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan kedua pengantin baru ini? Ya, tentu saja mereka tengah mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka untuk bulan madu mereka nantinya. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kemanakah bulan madu mereka nantinya, maka kalian sama dengan Hinata. Sebab, hingga saat ini pun Hinata belum tahu destinasi bulan madu mereka. Naruto hanya mengatakan "Rahasia!" kepada Hinata ketika Hinata menanyainya.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai. Apa Naruto-kun sudah selesai?"

"Yaa, aku sudah selesai. Mari biar aku saja yang mengangkat bawaanmu, Hina-chan!" Naruto berlari ke dalam kamar, lalu meraih koper milik Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah _overprotective_ suaminya. Memang, sejak mereka menikah, Naruto tak pernah membiarkan Hinata melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat. Naruto hanya mencemaskan kondisi Hinata yang kini sedang hamil muda. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya karena kecerobohannya. Menurut buku yang dibacanya, seorang wanita yang sedang hamil tak boleh terlalu lelah dalam beraktivitas karena hal itu dapat mengganggu perkembangan janinnya. Meskipun Hinata berkeras bahwa ia tidak lelah, sebagai seorang suami, tetap saja Naruto harus sigap.

Naruto membukakan pintu apartemennya bagi Hinata, lalu menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka menyusuri tangga turun apartemen dalam diam. Setibanya di bawah, Hinata merasa kaget karena ada sebuah tandu mewah yang menanti mereka.

"Naruto-kun, tandu siapa ini? Kenapa bisa ada di sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehe, tandu ini dipinjamkan Tsunade baa-chan kepadaku. Katanya, sekaligus sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita. Yahh, meskipun dia tidak menyediakan kusir. Tapi tak masalah! Aku hanya perlu menggunakan _bunshin_ untuk menjadi kusir kita nantinya." Balas Naruto santai menanggapi keheranan istrinya.

"Ternyata begitu, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin?"

"Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan bagimu, Hime. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Naruto pelan, takut jika istrinya merasa tersinggung karena ia tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada Hinata.

"Um! Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Justru aku merasa senang karena kau begitu perhatian. Lagipula…" putus Hinata membuat Naruto menanti dalam antisipasi. Cup! Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Hinata di pipi Naruto. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, Naruto-kun."

Sekarang kondisi telah dibalik, jika dulu Hinatalah yang mudah _blushing_ akibat tingkah Naruto, kini Narutolah yang pipinya memerah dan menjadi gelagapan. "E-e-ehh… M-mari kita segera berangkat, H-Hina-chan." Ucap Naruto lalu segera membukakan tirai tandu tersebut. "Silahkan masuk, Hime." Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dengan gaya _gentleman_. Hinata terkikik kecil melihat sikap Naruto sekaligus karena sudah berhasil membuat suaminya _blushing_ seperti dirinya dulu.

Hinata mengambil tempat lalu duduk sembari menunggu Naruto. Terdengar pekikan "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", suatu jurus khas suaminya. Ia mendengar Naruto memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada _bunshin_ -nya, lalu tak berapa lama Naruto telah bergabung dengannya di dalam tandu.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita, ne?"

* * *

Tak terasa perjalanan telah berlangsung selama empat jam. Selama itu pula, kedua pengantin baru tersebut menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang pemandangan sepanjang jalan menuju tempat rahasia Naruto dan juga mengobrol ringan. Sebagai seorang _shinobi_ , jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui kini bukanlah pemandangan yang asing. Pepohonan sejauh mata memandang. Bedanya, sebagai _shinobi_ mereka harus selalu diburu waktu dalam melakukan misi, sehingga mereka tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan keadaan sekeliliingnya. Bisa memandang dengan seksama pemandangan hutan dari bawah (biasanya _shinobi_ menjalankan misi dengan berlompatan di atas dahan pohon) ternyata cukup menghibur dan menjaga mereka berdua dari kebosanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula, Hinata beberapa kali meminta Naruto untuk berhenti dan mengambil beberapa bunga indah, lalu melakukan _flower pressing_ , salah satu hobi Hinata. Meskipun kegiatan-kegiatan ini cukup memakan waktu, Naruto sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Apapun akan ia lakukan, asalkan Hinata merasa bahagia. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto memiliki hobi yang cukup mirip dengan Hinata (Naruto senang merawat tanaman sedangkan Hinata senang melestarikan bunga-bunga dalam koleksi _flower pressing_ -nya) menjadi bonus tambahan bagi Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku melihat buku kumpulan bunga milikmu?" Tanya Naruto antusias saat ia melihat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal berisi kumpulan bunga yang telah di- _press_ Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal ke tangan Naruto yang terbuka menanti.

Naruto memandang takjub kepada buku milik Hinata tersebut. Begitu banyak bunga-bunga yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Hinata. Naruto kini semakin mengagumi istrinya tersebut. Untuk mengumpulkan bunga-bunga sebanya ini, pastinya dibutuhkan waktu yang lama dan kesabaran yang luar biasa pula.

Perhatian Naruto tertangkap pada sebuah halaman berisi bunga matahari dengan tulisan "Impianku!" tertulis besar di bagian atasnya.

"Hei, Hina-chan, apa maksud tulisan ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan halaman bunga matahari tersebut.

Melihat halaman yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya itu, wajah Hinata langsung memerah mengingat memori masa kecilnya. Bunga itu sendiri sebenarnya merupakan salah satu koleksi tertua Hinata, dan melambangkan harapannya terhadap seseorang yang dulunya ia sangka tak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Ya, bunga itu adalah lambang penantian Hinata terhadap Naruto.

Melihat respons _blushing_ Hinata, Naruto makin bertanya-tanya. _'Apa bunga ini memiliki makna yang dalam bagi Hinata ya?'_

"U-umm… Bunga itu adalah bunga yang sangat istimewa bagiku, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto agak cemburu mendengar jawaban Hinata. Bagi Naruto, hanya dirinyalah yang boleh menempati tempat istimewa di hati Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang tak melanjutkan ceritanya, Naruto lalu mendesak Hinata. "Ceritakan padaku, Hina-chan." Rengek Naruto manja.

"B-bunga itu.. umm.. Bunga itu melambangkan cinta pertamaku, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan, merasa malu karena harus mengakuinya di hadapan orang yang dimaksud itu sendiri.

"Ehh? Cinta pertama?" Tanya Naruto kaget. _'Apa ada orang yang pernah dicintai Hinata-chan sebelum diriku?'_

"I-iya.. Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bunga matahari selalu mengikuti kemanapun matahari berada. Dan ketika matahari terbenam, bunga matahari juga akan berhenti bergerak. Bagi bunga matahari, matahari adalah dunianya, satu-satunya makna keberadaannya. S-sama sepertiku, Naruto-kun. Bagiku, aku adalah bunga matahari itu. Kemanapun matahari itu pergi, aku akan mengikutinya. Seluruh hidupku bergantung kepada 'matahari' itu.. Tanpanya, aku tak akan bisa hidup, Naruto-kun."

Naruto benar-benar terbakar cemburu mendengar penjelasan Hinata. _'Aku tak menyangka Hinata pernah menyukai seseorang dengan perasaan sedalam itu-ttebayo…'_

"Hinata! Apakah sampai sekarang perasaanmu tetap sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

Hinata merasa agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "E-ehh.. Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Bahkan, sekarang aku telah menjadi istrimu, bukan?"

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan kosong. Tampaknya, Naruto masih belum mengerti kata-kata Hinata.

"Err, Hinata-chan, aku bertanya padamu tentang cinta pertamamu itu. Bukan perasaanmu padaku." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya pada Hinata, sebab ia rasa Hinata telah menyalahartikan pertanyaannya.

Hinata kini hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ternyata, Naruto mengira dirinya pernah menyukai pria lain. Hinata tertawa, mengundang begitu banyak pertanyaan ke dalam diri Naruto.

"Hinataa, kenapa malah tertawa- _ttebayo_! Aku serius dengan pertanyaanku."

"Hihihi, Naruto-kun, aku tertawa… karena orang yang kumaksud itu adalah kau, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata.

"A-a-apa? Cinta pertamamu adalah aku?" Tanya Naruto, tampak tak percaya dengan pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata lalu memegang kedua wajah Naruto, mengagumi sejenak wajah tampan suaminya. Mengagumi kedua mata safir yang selalu memancarkan semangat. Mengagumi bibirnya yang selalu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyemangati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan dalam hati, Hinata bersyukur bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau adalah cinta pertamaku, dan juga satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi cintaku." Ujar Hinata sembari memberikan tatapan lembut kepada Naruto. "Walaupun mungkin, nanti akan ada laki-laki lain yang bisa mengisi hatiku juga.." Ujar Hinata mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"A-Apa!? Tidak akan kubiarkan, Hinata-chan! Hanya akulah yang boleh kau cintai! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak berpaling dariku!" Teriak Naruto kalap sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata.

"Hahaha, Naruto-kun, maksudku, kalau anak kita nantinya laki-laki, bukankah dia juga akan mengisi hatiku, ne, Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa geli mendapati reaksi suaminya.

Naruto langsung merasa lega. "Nee, Hinata-chan, jangan menggodaku! Tentu saja, jika itu anak kita, aku akan mengizinkannya." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya pertanda bahwa kini ia sedang merasa malu.

' _Hihihi, Naruto-kun polos sekali..'_ batin Hinata melihat tingkah suaminya.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, malam telah tiba. Naruto dan Hinata belum juga tiba di destinasi mereka. Akhirnya, melihat langit yang sudah gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah area terbuka.

Meskipun Hinata ingin membantu menyiapkan tenda, Naruto sama sekali tak membiarkan Hinata bergerak. Ia hanya membolehkan Hinata untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang bawaan yang diperlukan. Naruto lalu menyiapkan beberapa _bunshin_ untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Nah, bagaimana ini- _ttebayo_. Aku tak tahu jutsu api. Masa harus memanggil Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu…." Naruto memusingkan hal ini. Selama ini Naruto memang tak menguasai _jutsu_ api. Jika membutuhkan serangan berelemen api, Naruto akan mengandalkan kedua katak bersaudara, Gamatatsu dan Gamakichi. Namun, mengingat ukuran mereka berdua kini sudah sebesar Gamabunta, sudah tak mudah bagi Naruto untuk memanggil mereka, apalagi di hutan padat pohon seperti ini. Bisa-bisa, mereka malah menghancurkan tenda Naruto.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto-kun. Aku memiliki afinitas terhadap _jutsu_ api." Ujar Hinata lalu segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghembuskan api ke kayu bakar.

"Ehh, jangan Hinata-chan. Aku baca di sebuah buku, ibu hamil tak boleh menggunakan _chakra_ -nya dulu. Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa pada anak kita, Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Ini masih trimester pertama, aku masih bisa mengontrol _chakra_ -ku dengan baik. Percayalah padaku, ya?" Hinata memohon dengan matanya yang imut, membuat pertahanan Naruto rubuh seketika.

"Eh, baiklah, Hinata-chan. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja, ya?"

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Hinata lalu berdiri di depan tumpukan kayu bakar, lalu berteriak, "Katon: Gouen no Jutsu!" yang sukses membakar seluruh kayu bakar dan menghasilkan api yang cukup besar.

"Waaah, Hina-chan memang yang terhebaatt!" Pekik Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Naruto-kun, ini biasa-biasa saja." Balas Hinata tersipu malu ketika dipeluk seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Nah, berhubung sudah ada api, mari kita menghangatkan diri sekaligus makan! Itadakimasu!"

Malam itu pun berlalu dengan cepat, dihabiskan dengan makanan hangat, canda tawa, dan kemesraan. Sepasang pengantin baru itu lalu menutup hari yang panjang itu dengan sebuah tidur yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya**

Hinata terbangun ketika ia mendengar burung-burung yang mulai bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan dari luar. Ia cukup kaget ketika terbangun dengan posisi wajahnya tepat menghadap dada Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto menjadikannya bantal dan kedua kakinya diapit mesra oleh Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat posisinya saat ini. Namun, tampaknya Naruto cukup berhasil memberikan kehangatan kepada Hinata sepanjang malam, terbukti dengan betapa nyenyaknya tidur Hinata tadi malam.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, Hinata mencoba menerka jam lewat terik matahari. Melihat matahari yang belum bersinar terlalu terang, Hinata menduga saat ini mungkin sekitar pukul 7, waktu yang tepat untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Hinata lalu mencolek pipi Naruto. "Naruto-kun, bangunlah. Sudah pukul 7." Ujar Hinata pelan sambil menggoyangkan lengannya pelan.

"Nuahh.. Hinata, kau manis sekali- _ttebayo_ …" Tampaknya Naruto baru saja mengigau dalam mimpinya, dan tampaknya mimpinya ini berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah, kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita.." Bujuk Hinata pelan.

"Mmmh, Hinataaa.. biarkan aku menciummu…" Igau Naruto. Kedua lengan kekar Naruto lalu segera menangkup wajah Hinata, lalu memberikan ciuman mesra pada istrinya.

"Kyaa, Naruto-kun…" Pekik Hinata kecil setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Hinata memerah kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan.

"Hehehe, sekarang aku sudah semangat- _ttebayo_! Ayo kita berangkat!" Naruto langsung bangkit lalu berlari kecil keluar tenda.

' _N-Naruto-kun iseng sekali…'_ pikir Hinata, lalu menyusul Naruto keluar tenda.

* * *

Perjalanan dilalui dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata asyik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hinata sedang melihat-lihat koleksi bunga di buku _flower pressing_ -nya, sedangkan Naruto menikmati pemandangan.

Sejujurnya Hinata sangat penasaran, sebab dari kemarin Naruto tetap belum memberi tahu kepadanya destinasi utama dari perjalanan ini. Hinata mencoba menduga tujuan mereka dari rute perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh _bunshin_ Naruto, namun tak ada satu tempatpun yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Tampaknya, tempat yang hendak ditunjukkan Naruto bukanlah tempat yang pernah Hinata kunjungi sebelumnya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan keingintahuannya, Hinata akhirnya bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku penasaran, sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita? Aku mencoba menebak dari jalur yang kita lalui, namun aku tetap tak mengetahui kemana tujuan kita." Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Eeh, kau lihat saja nanti ya, Hinata-chan! Hehehe." Tawa Naruto gugup seolah mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu tempat yang dituju mereka. Tempat yang dituju ini adalah suatu daerah yang diberi tahu Kurama langsung kepada Naruto. Ya, tempat inilah yang ingin dituju Kurama ketika ia meminta melepaskan diri dari tubuh Naruto. Meskipun Naruto hendak melepas Kurama untuk pergi ke tempat itu sendirian, Kurama memaksa Naruto untuk turut serta juga.

Flashback

" _ **Hitung-hitung bulan madumu, Naruto. Kau belum menentukan destinasi bulan madumu kan, bocah jelek?"**_ _tawar Kurama kepada Naruto._

 _Setelah dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang hanya memiliki satu destinasi bulan madu hadiah dari Shikamaru. Namun, tampaknya hadiah tersebut kurang istimewa mengingat pemandian air panas itu sendiri masih berada di desa Konoha. Mungkin ia sebaiknya menerima tawaran Kurama._

" _Baiklah Kurama! Aku menerima tawaranmu! Kapan kita berangkat?"_

" _ **Secepatnya, Naruto."**_

Flashback end

Hinata menatap heran pada Naruto. Hinata belum merasa puas akan jawaban Naruto, sebab ia masih ingin mengetahui tempat bagaimana yang akan dikunjunginya.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau mendeskripsikan tempat itu? Aku penasaran…" Bujuk Hinata sambil memberikan tatapan memelas pada Naruto.

' _Hinata-chan jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu… Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang akan kita kunjungi…"_ batin Naruto gugup dalam hatinya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, bersabarlah sebentar ya. Kita akan segera tiba kok sebentar lagi." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan istrinya yang masih memberikan _puppy face_ padanya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, aku penasaran… Ayolah Naruto-kun…" Hinata masih terus membujuk Naruto.

" _ **Hahaha. Beri tahukan sajalah pada istrimu, bocah. Bahwa kau juga tidak tahu tempatnya seperti apa."**_ Ejek Kurama dari dalam diri Naruto.

' _Diamlah, rubah jelek! Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mau memberitahuku tempatnya, Kurama! Cepat beri tahu padaku, kasihan Hinata penasaran.'_

" _ **Kalaupun kuceritakan percuma, Naruto. Yang ada kau dan istrimu hanya akan semakin bingung. Sabarlah, kita akan tiba sebentar lagi. Sudah ya, aku istirahat dulu."**_ _Balas Kurama lalu kembali bersembunyi dalam pikiran Naruto._

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggoyang tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Eh, ya, Hinata-chan. Maaf ya, Hinata-chan…" ujar Naruto merasa bersalah karena masih belum bisa memberi tahu apapun pada Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, tempat yang kita tuju itu adalah tempat yang disarankan Kurama. Jadi, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tempatnya itu.."

"Eh? Kurama-san yang menyarankan tempat ini?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Dan rubah jelek itu tak mau memberi tahu apapun padaku. Dasar keras kepala." Ucap Naruto pelan, kesal karena Kurama malah bersembunyi dan tidur.

"Hihihi, ternyata Kurama-san perhatian juga ya.." Kikik Hinata kecil.

Ketika Naruto dan Hinata tengah berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tandu yang mereka naiki diturunkan oleh keempat _bunshin_ Naruto.

Salah seorang _bunshin_ membuka tirai tandu, lalu berkata, "Heii, menurut peta ini, kita sudah tiba di tempatnya."

"Eh, terima kasih ya, _bunshin-bunshin_ -ku!" Naruto lalu segera membuat segel untuk menghilangkan _bunshin_ -nya.

' _Kurama, kita sudah tiba! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang sedang bersembunyi dalam tubuhnya.

" _ **Ahh, ya, biarkan aku mengambil kendali tubuhmu, Naruto."**_

' _Baiklah!'_ Naruto lalu membiarkan Kurama mengambil alih tubuhnya. Terjadi beberapa perubahan pada fisik Naruto. Kedua manik safirnya memerah dan terdapat garis memanjang pada bola matanya. Selain itu, taringnya juga memanjang, menampilkan kesan buas pada diri Naruto.

Hinata segera menyadari bahwa Naruto telah bertukar tempat dengan Kurama. "Hai, Kurama-san. Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Hinata pada sang rubah berekor sembilan.

" **Hmm. Ya, lama tak bertemu."** Ucap Kurama acuh tak acuh lalu segera turun dari tandu dan berjalan mencari sebuah lokasi tertentu. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kekikukan sang rubah. Hinata dapat memahaminya, sebab Kurama selama ini memang hampir tidak berinteraksi dengan manusia, kecuali dengan _jinchuuriki_ -nya sendiri.

* * *

Kurama mencari sebuah batu yang cukup besar di antara pepohonan. **"Ini dia…"** Kurama lalu segera membuat segel, lalu seketika itu juga pemandangan di sekitar hutan berubah. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi berganti menjadi beberapa rumah kecil. Sementara itu, seluruh hutan telah berubah menjadi sebuah desa kecil yang indah. Sama sekali tak disangka mengingat pada awalnya yang ada hanyalah pepohonan sejauh mata memandang.

Hinata menatap takjub pada perubahan yang terjadi di depan matanya. _'Apakah ini genjutsu?'_ batin Hinata menanggapi perubahan ini. Selagi memandangi desa kecil ini, tiba-tiba ada seekor rubah kecil mendatangi Hinata, lalu menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Merasa ada yang memandanginya, Hinata lalu melihat ke bawah, menyadari ada seekor rubah kecil imut yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Hai rubah kecil, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Manusia, seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segel ke desa kami?" Tanya si rubah yang ternyata bisa berbicara.

Hinata tak kaget mendengar rubah tersebut berbicara. Hewan yang dapat berbicara adalah hal yang cukup lazim di dunia shinobi. Beberapa hewan _kuchiyose_ dapat berbicara bahasa manusia karena telah lama bersosialisasi dengan shinobi lainnya, sehingga Hinata menduga desa kecil ini adalah desa _kuchiyose_ rubah.

"Rubah kecil, yang membuka segel ke tempat ini adalah suamiku." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju Hinata. "Apakah ini adalah desa _kuchiyose_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan, nona. Kami para rubah tak ada yang sudi menjadi _kuchiyose_ ninja! Ninja hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin menggunakan kekuatan kami!" Teriak rubah kecil itu dengan kesal.

"Hee, maaf ya, aku tak tahu. Sebab, biasanya hewan yang bisa bicara adalah hewan _kuchiyose_." Ucap Hinata lembut menyadari kesalahannya. _'Tampaknya rubah-rubah ini kurang menyukai manusia.'_

"Kalau saja bukan karena Kurama-sama yang sudah melindungi leluhur kami puluhan tahun yang lalu, mungkin kami sudah binasa akibat perang-perang ninja tersebut!" Rubah kecil ini masih terus mengungkapkan alasannya begitu membenci manusia.

" **Hei, aku mendengar namaku disebut."** Muncul suara dalam khas Kurama yang masih mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

Rubah kecil itu tampak sedikit kaget menyadari ada orang lain di belakangnya. "S-siapa kau! Berani-beraninya mengaku sebagai Kurama-sama, manusia!" teriak rubah tersebut tidak terima karena tiba-tiba seorang manusia mengaku sebagai pelindung leluhurnya.

Kurama hanya mendesah mendengar respons rubah ini. _**"Hei, Naruto. Sekarang saatnya, tolong keluarkan aku dulu."**_

Naruto yang mendengar _request_ Kurama segera melepaskan Kurama seperti yang telah dijanjikannya. Muncullah seekor rubah yang begitu besar di hadapan Naruto, Hinata, dan rubah kecil itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat Kurama yang menatap bosan kepada mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto yang kini sudah kembali ke tubuhnya, segera berjalan ke arah Hinata lalu merangkulnya mesra.

" **Hei, rubah kecil, masuklah ke dalam dan panggilkan aku Kitsune."** Ucap Kurama pelan. Namun, meskipun bagi Kurama suaranya pelan, tetap saja suaranya terdengar begitu keras di hadapan ketiga makhluk kecil di hadapannya ini.

Rubah kecil itu tampak ketakutan dan segera berlari kencang masuk ke dalam desanya. Hinata dan Naruto terkikik kecil melihat rubah yang tadinya begitu sangar kini berlari ketakutan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah seekor rubah yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rubah kecil tadi. Ukurannya sebesar Gamakichi saat masih remaja, ukuran yang tergolong besar bagi seekor rubah.

" **Hai, bocah, sudah lama tak berjumpa. Kau sudah besar sekarang ya. Meskipun masih belum sebesar diriku. Hahaha!"** Tawa Kurama menyapa teman lamanya yang sudah tak dilihatnya sejak berpuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Kurama ditangkap oleh Senju Hashirama, Hokage Pertama Konoha.

Kitsune hanya menatap tak percaya pada Kurama. "Kau, benar-benar Kurama-sama?" Tanyanya ragu sambil mengambil selangkah ke depan.

" **Tentu saja, bocah ingusan! Memangnya ada rubah lain yang sebesar dan segagah diriku?"** Tanya Kurama diselipi dengan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata _sweatdropped_ mendengar penuturan Kurama. "Sejak kapan Kurama jadi senarsis itu- _ttebayo_.." Ujar Naruto. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan suaminya itu.

"Kurama-sama! Akhirnya kau kembali! Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu kehadiranmu kembali ke tempat ini. Aku kira kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi." Ucap Kitsune terharu melihat kehadiran kembali Kurama ke tempat ini.

" **Heh, tak perlu bersikap sentimental, bocah. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan kembali kesini?"** Tanya Kurama menanggapi Kitsune. **"Hei, lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam saja. Dua orang manusia itu tampaknya sudah bosan menghadapi kita."**

Kitsune tampaknya baru menyadari dua orang manusia yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kurama. Kitsune menatap curiga pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hei, kalian dari desa apa? Kenapa bisa disini? Apa tujuan kalian disini?" Kitsune langsung mencecari mereka berdua dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"Hei hei hei, pelan-pelan dong. Kami ini dari desa Konoha. Aku adalah _jinchuuriki_ Kurama dan ini adalah istriku."

Mendengar kata 'Konoha' dan ' _jinchuuriki_ ' dalam satu kalimat, Kitsune menjadi gelap mata dan langsung menyerang Naruto dan Hinata. Tampaknya, kedua kata-kata itu tabu diucapkan di depan Kitsune.

" **Kitsune! Hentikan dirimu!"** Bentak Kurama lalu menangkap Kitsune yang melompat menuju Hinata dan Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

"Kurama-sama! Mereka adalah orang-orang Konoha! Mereka akan menangkapmu!"

" **Grrr, dasar bodoh. Saat ini memang aku ini disegel dalam tubuhnya. Dan jangan berpikir untuk menyakiti mereka; mereka adalah** _ **partner**_ **-ku dari desa Konoha."** Geram Kurama menanggapi Kitsune.

"E-eh? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kitsune bingung.

" **Bukankah sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja masalah ini di dalam. Ceritanya cukup panjang."** Kurama lalu melepaskan Kitsune dari cengkeraman cakarnya.

"Baiklah, Kurama-sama. Kalian berdua, ikutlah aku." Ucap Kitsune yang masih tetap was-was terhadap Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

"Ternyata begitu.. Begitu banyak yang telah terjadi dalam 80 tahun terakhir ini, Kurama-sama." Kurama telah menceritakan semuanya pada Kitsune, mulai dari penangkapannya oleh Madara, pertarungannya dengan Senju Hashirama, bagaimana ia dikalahkan oleh Hashirama dan bagaimana ia disegel ke dalam tubuh Uzumaki selama tiga generasi berturut-turut, serta bagaimana akhirnya Kurama membuka hatinya terhadap Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Uzumaki-sama, karena telah bersikap kasar terhadap kalian berdua." Ucap Kitsune hormat.

"Hahaha, tak masalah, Kitsune-san. Temannya Kurama adalah temanku juga, bukan begitu, rubah jelek?" Gurau Naruto sambil menyikut kaki Kurama. Mata Kitsune sedikit melebar melihat perlakuan yang menurutnya agak kasar itu, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa karena Kurama sendiri hanya diam.

Hinata hanya diam mengamati interaksi antara suaminya dengan rubah-rubah ini, lalu tersenyum kecil. _"Naruto-kun memang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun…"_

" **Kitsune, bisakah aku dan** _ **jinchuuriki**_ **-ku tinggal selama beberapa hari di desa ini? Aku ingin melihat-lihat desa yang telah lama kutinggalkan ini."**

"Tentu saja, Kurama-sama. Rumahmu dulu juga masih terawat hingga saat ini – "

" **Malam hari aku akan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh** _ **jinchuuriki-**_ **ku. Jadi sediakan saja kamar untuk dua orang ini."** Potong Kurama sebelum Kitsune sempat mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Ah, ya, baiklah, Kurama-sama. Sekarang ini, silahkan masuk ke dalam desa. Dan aku sarankan kalian tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Konoha, karena semua rubah di desa ini membenci desa Konoha setelah apa yang dilakukan Madara bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Ujar Kitsune.

Tak disangka, ketika mereka menyatakan diri sebagai turis yang kebetulan mengenal Kurama, baik Hinata maupun Naruto mendapat sambutan yang cukup baik dari para rubah. Suasana desa rubah ini mirip dengan gunung Myoboku. Tampak rubah-rubah berkeliaran dan berbicara bahasa manusia. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menyenggol kaki Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seekor rubah kecil sedang menatapnya.

"Hei, manusia, kenapa kau bisa berjalan dengan Kitsune-sama?"

"Ah, kau ternyata rubah kecil yang tadi." Hinata kini menyadari darimana rasa familiar yang didapatnya tadi. Ternyata ini adalah rubah kecil yang tadi bertemu dengannya.

"Begini, rubah kecil – "

"Namaku Ryo."

"Ah, begini, Ryo-kun." Sambung Hinata. "Kitsune-sama adalah teman dari suamiku, jadi kami diundang oleh Kitsune-sama ke kediamannya." Terang Hinata sembari menatap lembut pada Ryo.

"Kau berteman dengan Kitsune-sama?" Bisik Ryo pada Hinata.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya suamiku yang berteman dengannya." Balas Hinata sedikit berbohong. Hinata merasa tak perlu menjelaskan tentang status _jinchuuriki_ Naruto pada rubah kecil ini karena hanya akan memperumit keadaan.

"Ryo!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dengan suara berat dari arah depan. Ryo tampak terkejut lalu segera berlari ke depan dan berlutut di depan Kitsune.

"Ya, Kitsune-sama?" Ujar Ryo sambil berlutut di hadapan Kitsune.

"Bawalah kedua manusia ini mengelilingi desa. Perlakukan mereka dengan baik, mereka adalah tamuku."

"Baik, Kitsune-sama." Ucap Ryo dengan hormat lalu segera berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hei, kalian berdua, ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan membawa kalian berkeliling ke tempat-tempat terbaik di desa!" Ryo langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

"Hei, Hinata, mau kugendong?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan senyum rubahnya.

"A-ah, j-jangan, Naruto-kun! K-kyaa!" Tanpa memedulikan protes kecil dari sang istri, Naruto segera menggendong Hinata dengan kedua lengan kokohnya lalu segera berlari pula mengikuti Ryo.

* * *

Setelah kedua manusia itu menghilang dari pandangan kedua rubah, Kitsune buka suara.

"Kurama-sama, apakah kau mau terus hidup bersama para manusia ini?" Tanya Kitsune serius. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kau telah diculik dan dijadikan senjata oleh shinobi. Kini, kau telah bebas. Manusia tadi itu… Tampaknya dia tak akan keberatan jika kau kembali ke tempat ini."

Kurama hanya diam sembari memandang ke kejauhan. Memang benar, selama ini, tempat inilah yang menjadi tujuannya. Betapa ia merindukan rubah-rubah kecil yang akan dia latih hingga menjadi rubah-rubah kuat nantinya. Bagaimana pagi-pagi sekali sudah akan ada sajian berupa daging dua ekor sapi. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun yang dia inginkan. Kurama benar-benar tergoda akan tawaran Kitsune.

"Hmm.. Biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu, Kitsune." Untuk saat ini, Kurama belum bisa memutuskan sendiri. Ia tentunya harus berkonsultasi dulu dengan _jinchuuriki_ -nya saat ini, apakah ia kini diperbolehkan untuk hidup bebas.

Kitsune tampak kecewa. Ia tak menyangka tuannya membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan tawarannya. Awalnya ia sempat mengira Kurama akan dengan mudah menerima tawarannya.

Merasakan kekecewaan yang menguar dari Kitsune, Kurama berusaha meringankan suasana. "Sekarang, bagaimana jika kita lomba minum _sake_? Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti belum bisa mengalahkanku."

"Heh, Kurama-sama, jika itu masalah alkohol, akulah rubah dengan toleransi terkuat di desa ini! Aku tak akan kalah!"

"Hahahaha, dasar bocah tengik. Tunjukkan jalan ke kedai alkohol terbaik di desa ini!"

* * *

"Ryo, aku tak menyangka, ternyata di desa ini pun ada kedai ramen!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat permen. "Hei, Ryo, katakan, apakah kedai ramen ini enak?"

"Tentu saja! Kedai ramen disini sangat enak. Bukan hanya kedai ramen, aku berani menjamin semua makanan di desa ini pasti enak!" Balas Ryo tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makaaann! Hinata-chan, ayo!" Naruto menarik pelan Hinata hingga masuk ke kedai ramen. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu bersemangat begitu melihat ramen.

"Paman rubah, ramennya satu ya!" Teriak Naruto pada seekor rubah yang berdiri di belakang _counter_.

"Hei, enak saja memanggil paman, aku ini rubah betina!" Ujar sang rubah penjual ramen marah-ramah. Naruto _sweatdropped_ mendengar omelan si rubah. _"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia jantan atau betina-ttebayo… Aku tidak salah kan, hei Kurama?"_ Tanpa sadar, Naruto telah bertanya pada Kurama. _"Ah, ya, Kurama sedang tidak berada di dalamku."_

" _Gomenne_ , bibi rubah. Kami tidak tahu." Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dengan wajah aneh, Hinatalah meminta maaf pada sang penjual ramen.

"Hahh, ya ya, aku mengerti, manusia memang sulit membedakan mana rubah betina dan jantan."

"Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil menggoyangkan pundak Naruto. "Seharusnya tadi kau meminta maaf." Tegur Hinata.

"Eehh, maaf, tadi aku sedikit melamun, hehehe. Hei bibi! Maafkan aku ya!"

Bibi penjual ramen itu hanya menggumamkan 'ya' dan lanjut membuat ramen.

* * *

Malam itu, baik Hinata maupun Naruto mengelilingi banyak tempat di desa rubah, yang diketahui ternyata bernama desa Zao. Secara garis besar, hampir tak ada perbedaan antara desa manusia dengan desa rubah. Ada toko-toko makanan (termasuk toko ramen dan toko _cinnamon rolls_ ), ada toko-toko kecil, ada pula pemandian air panas. Sepasang pengantin baru tersebut telah mengelilingi desa rubah ini sepanjang hari dan karena Hinata yang sudah merasa kelelahan, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hei, Ryo, istriku sudah kelelahan. Bisa tunjukkan tempat penginapan pada kami?"

"Oh, tentu. Malam ini kalian akan menginap di tempat tuan Kitsune, jadi tidak perlu mencari tempat penginapan lagi."

"Eh, benarkah? Aku merasa tidak enak pada Kitsune-sama." Balas Hinata.

"Ya, itu tak masalah. Tadi tuan Kitsune sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Hei, itu dia kediaman tuan Kitsune." Teriak Ryo sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah yang begitu besar. Anehnya, rumah tersebut hanya memilki dua tingkat meskipun setiap satu tingkat jaraknya tinggi. Padahal, jika dibuat normal, sebenarnya rumah ini dapat dibangun hingga empat lantai.

"Hei, kau tahu, rumah ini aneh sekali. Kenapa jarak antarlantainya tinggi sekali ya?" Ucap Naruto menyuarakan kebingungan Hinata.

"Baka! Tentu saja karena tuan Kitsune berbadan besar. Tuan Kitsune adalah rubah terbesar di desa ini!"

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya menggumam pelan mendengar penjelasan Ryo. Tentu saja, mengapa sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiran mereka?

" **Hei, bocah. Ternyata kau sudah sampai juga."** Terdengar suara berat dari punggung ketiga makhluk hidup itu.

"Ahhh, Kuramaaa! Aku merindukanmu _-ttebayo_!" Ujar Naruto lalu segera meluncurkan dirinya ke tubuh Kurama.

" **Grr, bocah, sejak kapan kau menjadi begini manja padaku, menjijikkan."** Kurama segera menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk melepaskan Naruto yang bergelantungan di kakinya.

"Apa salahnya jika aku rindu padamu- _ttebayoo_!" Naruto masih tetap keras kepala dan terus bergelantungan di kaki Kurama.

" **Grr, hei bocah Ryo, angkat Kitsune ke tempatnya. Aku sudah lelah. Naruto, aku akan masuk ke tubuhmu, segera buat segelnya!"** Baik Ryo, Naruto maupun Hinata kini baru menyadari seonggok (?) rubah yang tergeletak di belakang Kurama. Tampaknya Kitsune telah dikalahkan Kurama dalam lomba minum.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan segera membuat segel untuk mengurung kembali Kurama di dalam tubuhnya.

" _ **Gyahaha, begini rasanya lebih baik. Aku mau tidur dulu ya."**_ Kurama lalu segera menghilang dalam kegelapan sel Naruto.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, ayo kita masuk. Ryo, jangan lupa urus ketuamu ini yaa!" Naruto lalu segera menggandeng Hinata dan berjalan masuk ke mansion besar milik Kitsune.

"Hei, Naruto, Hinata, bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat Kitsune-sama yang besar ini? Heii, heiiiii!"

* * *

' _Hei, Kurama. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur.'_

'… _ **.'**_

' _Apa yang terjadi, Kurama?'_

' _ **Bukan hal penting bocah.'**_

' _Aku tahu saat kau berbohong.'_

' _ **Gyahahaha. Tahu apa kau tentang aku, Naruto?'**_

' _Apa kau ingin tinggal di desa ini?'_

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Kurama terdiam. Sebenarnya inilah hal yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto. Namun, ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

' _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku ingin tinggal di tempat ini, Naruto?'**_

' _Tentu saja aku akan mengizinkannya-ttebayo! Bukankah tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal aslimu, Kurama? Dulu kau diculik paksa oleh Madara. Saat ini, dunia sudah aman dan kurasa tidak ada yang aneh jika kau ingin kembali ke desa asalmu.'_

' _ **Keh, kau terlalu naïf. Bagaimana jika desa Konoha menanyakan keberadaanku? Kau tahu jika aku adalah senjata terpenting bagi desa Konoha.'**_

' _Hei, Kakashi-sensei pasti akan mengerti. Lagipula, dunia kini sudah dalam keadaan aman. Tidak ada lagi perang. Senjata perang tidak lagi dibutuhkan.'_

'… _ **. Begitukah.'**_

' _Ya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula…'_

' _ **Lagipula?'**_

' _Dimanapun kau berada, kau tetap rekanku dari desa Konoha. Hubungan yang kita miliki tak dapat diputuskan oleh jarak, Kurama. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.'_ Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada sang rubah ekor Sembilan.

' _Sudah ya, Kurama. Aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasuminasai Kurama-chan~'_

' _ **APA KATAMU? KURAMA-CHAN!? BERANINYA KAU BOCAH TENGIK!'**_

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak bermalam di desa ini satu malam lagi? Masih banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi." Tawar Kitsune dengan ramah pada kedua shinobi Konoha ini.

"Hehehe, tak apa-apa, Kitsune-sama. Aku ingin mengajak istriku ke tempat lain. Sayang jika liburan kami hanya dihabiskan di satu tempat." Tolak Naruto halus pada tawaran Kitsune.

" **Heh, aku akan merindukanmu, bocah!"**

"Naruto-kun? Kurama-san tidak ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Hinata heran akan kata perpisahan yang diucapkan Kurama.

" **Heh, begitulah, Hyuuga. Aku ingin tinggal di desa ini."**

Hinata menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto. Meskipun demikian, Hinata tak dapat menemukan secercah pun cahaya keraguan di wajah sang _jinchuuriki_.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Tak apa-apa, Hime. Ayo kita pergi. Kurama, hiduplah dengan sepenuh hatimu di tempat ini! Jangan khawatirkan kami." Ujar Naruto lalu memberikan sebuah cengiran pada Kurama.

" **Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bocah bodoh? Kau terlalu sombong!"** Ejek Kurama.

"Hahahaha, ya sudahlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kurama!" Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan desa tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, diikuti Hinata yang berjalan di sisinya.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, apa benar tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata cemas. Hinata sebenarnya tidak percaya jika Naruto bisa semudah itu berpisah dengan Kurama mengingat hubungan erat yang mereka miliki sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi 4.

"Itu yang terbaik demi Kurama, Hinata. Tak mungkin aku menahan Kurama jika ia memang memiliki satu tempat yang ia tuju. Selain itu, aku juga telah memberikan kebebasan kepada kedelapan _bijuu_ yang lain. Tak ada alas an bagiku untuk tak memberikan kebebasan serupa pada Kurama."

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata memeluk Naruto erat. Hinata menyadari Naruto sebenarnya merasa sedih juga dengan kepergian Kurama, namun ia tak tega menahan Kurama.

"Aku yakin, Kurama-san pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Ia juga pasti akan selalu mengingatmu dimanapun kau berada."

"Ya.. Hinata. Terima kasih… Kau selalu tahu memberikan kata-kata yang tepat bagiku ini…" Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu.." Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencium istrinya mesra.

"Nah, sekarang, katakan kau ingin pergi kemana? Masih banyak tempat yang harus kita tuju, Hime!"

* * *

" **Hmm…"**

"Kau tampak gelisah, Kurama-sama. Ada apa?" Tanya Kitsune, khawatir melihat Kurama yang sejak tadi hanya duduk bersila sambil sesekali menggeram.

" **Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kitsune. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."**

"Eh, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera mengelilingi desa. Sudah banyak hal yang berubah selama berpuluh tahun kau tidak berada di desa."

" **Aku tahu, Kitsune."**

Sebenarnya Kurama sendiri sedang merenung, apakah keputusan yang diambilnya tepat. Awalnya, Kurama yakin bahwa ia ingin tinggal kembali di desa yang menjadi habitat awalnya. Akan tetapi, dalam kurun waktu setengah hari sejak Naruto pergi dari desa Zao, Kurama merasa gelisah. Kurama sendiri merasa heran dengan kegelisahannya. Tak seharusnya ia merasa gelisah karena berpisah dengan _jinchuuriki_ -nya, bukan?

" _Hei, rubah jelek, karena kau tinggal di dalam tubuhku, keluarkanlah chakramu sebagai uang sewa untuk tinggal di dalam tubuhku!"_

' _ **Dulu, bocah pirang itu sangatlah congkak.'**_

" _Kau tahu, sebaiknya jangan meragukanku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang Sasuke.. Dan tentang kebencian yang ada di matamu itu."_

" **Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya…"**

" _Kau adalah rekanku dari desa Konoha!"_

" **Satu-satunya manusia yang mau mengakuiku sebagai rekannya…"**

"Hei lihat itu Kurama-sama, Kyuubi yang dulu tinggal di desa ini. Dia mengerikan sekali ya.." Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa rubah penghuni desa Zao melihat Kurama berjalan melintasi jalan.

' _ **Bahkan di desa ini pun masih ada orang yang merasa takut padaku.'**_

" _Rubah jelek! Pinjamkan aku chakramu!"_

' _ **Mungkin tempatku memang bukan disini lagi…'**_

"Kurama-sama, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kitsune melihat sang Kyuubi yang berjalan keluar dari desa Zao.

" **Kembali pada Naruto… Tanpa kusadari, rasanya aneh jika harus hidup berpisah darinya setelah sekian lama aku menjadi temannya.. Kehehehe. Apakah aku terdengar aneh?"**

"Tidak, Kurama-sama…" Ucap Kitsune pelan. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan segera pergi… Aku melihatnya dari wajahmu yang tampak ragu ketika manusia itu pergi dari desa ini…."

" **Kau tahu, aku akan sering datang ke desa ini. Jadi jangan sedih, heh, bocah."**

"Tentu, Kurama-sama."

" **Selamat tinggal, Kitsune."** Dan secepat kilat Kurama segera berlari sembari berusaha melacak keberadaan _chakra_ Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata menoleh sejenak meninggalkan pekerjannya mengiris sayuran. "Aku menangkap seekor rusa! Kurasa malam ini kita bisa makan enak, Hime! Eh? Kenapa ada sayuran- _ttebayoo_ I" Protes Naruto melihat banyaknya sayuran yang tengah diiris Hinata.

"Jangan hanya makan daging, Naruto-kun. Kau juga harus membiasakan makan sayuran." Tegur Hinata pada suaminya yang ternyata begitu membenci sayur-sayuran.

Tiba-tiba saja, terasa sebuah aura _chakra_ yang begitu besar di dekat area perkemahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Etto? Bukankah ini _chakra_ Kurama-san?"

" **Rindu padaku, bocah?"** Terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah pepohonan.

"Kurama! Kau… bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat keberadaan sang Kyuubi yang seharusnya sudah berada di desa Zao.

" **Heh, penduduk desa itu terlalu membosankan. Lagipula, di desa damai seperti itu aku takkan bisa menemukan pertempuran. Aku akan mati kebosanan tanpa pertempuran."**

"Ahhh, Kuramaa, jujur sajalah, katakan saja jika kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku." Goda Naruto.

" **Mungkin ada benarnya juga kata-katamu itu, bocah! Hahahaha."** Tawa Kurama keras.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tertegun mendengar pengakuan Kurama. _'Apa Kurama baru saja mengakui dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto?'_ Batin sepasang suami istri itu.

Melihat kedua manusia yang hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya aneh, Kurama merasa malu. **"Sudahlah bocah! Cepat segel aku kembali! Aku mau tidur!"** Bentak Kurama.

Naruto seolah tersadar dari keheranannya dan segera memberikan cengiran lebar. "Baiklah, baiklah, Kurama-chan. Aku akan segera menyegelmu kembali."

" **Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Kurama-chan!', dasar manusia! Dan kau jangan tertawa!"** Bentak Kurama pada Naruto dan Hinata yang tertawa kecil.

*END*

 **Yaa, maaf jika cerita ini agak sedikit gaje ^^v Cerita ini akan berisi kumpulan One Shots kehidupan NaruHina setelah pernikahan. Bisa dibaca sebagai kelanjutan dari "Meeting the Clan", dan bisa pula dibaca terpisah karena saya akan berusaha sesedikit mungkin membuat _reference_ ke cerita sebelumnya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? xD Tinggalkan komentar minna-san di kolom _review._ Arigatooo**


End file.
